


in order to make music

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-04
Updated: 2003-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Lex who spotted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in order to make music

It was Lex who spotted it. “This is it, Clark,” he said, pointing, his voice ringing with excitement.

Clark surveyed the apartment block with a critical eye. The walls were free of graffiti, and the windows were shiny and new. It was an interesting building, architecturally speaking, and the neighbourhood was good. Hopefully the rent wouldn’t be too high.

“What do you think?”

Clark kissed Lex briefly on the lips. “It’s great. Let’s walk for a while, get to know the place.”

The city was humming. It was like something from a movie; everybody walked in time with Clark’s beat.


End file.
